Barney's Mega Collection Volume 4
The Released of January 23, 2001 for 4 Episodes for Season 6 (2001 Version) Part 1 to 86 * Part 1: Opening Previews and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) * Part 2: YAS - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Ring Around the Rosy (2000 Version) * Part 4: YAS - Chapter 2 * Part 5: It's Nice Just to Be Me (2000 Version) * Part 6: YAS - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Aiken Drum (2000 Version) * Part 8: YAS - Chapter 4 * Part 9: You Might Like Something New (2000 Version) * Part 10: YAS - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Chopsticks (2000 Version) * Part 12: YAS - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Peter Piper (2000 Version) * Part 14: YAS - Chapter 7 for Be Yourself * Part 15: What I Want to Be (2000 Version) * Part 16: YAS - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Everyone is Special (2000 Version) * Part 18: YAS - Chapter 9 * Part 19: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 20: YAS - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Volume 4 - Episode 1 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode * Part 22: Five Little Butterflies Music Video from Once a Pond a Time, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) * Part 23: HDYGG - Chapter 1 * Part 24: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (2000 Version) * Part 25: HDYGG - Chapter 2 * Part 26: The Raindrop Song (2000 Version) * Part 27: HDYGG - Chapter 3 * Part 28: Mr Sun (2000 Version) * Part 29: HDYGG - Chapter 4 * Part 30: Growing (2000 Version) * Part 31: HDYGG - Chapter 5 * Part 32: Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow (2000 Version) * Part 33: HDYGG - Chapter 6 * Part 34: Squishy Squashy Washy (2000 Version) * Part 35: HDYGG - Chapter 7 * Part 36: The Popcorn Song (2000 Version) * Part 37: HDYGG - Chapter 8 * Part 38: Way Up in the Tree (2000 Version) * Part 39: HDYGG - Chapter 9 * Part 40: Protect Our Earth (2000 Version) * Part 41: HDYGG - Chapter 10 * Part 42: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 43: HDYGG - Chapter 11 * Part 44: Volume 4 - Episode 2 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode * Part 45: The More We Get Together Music Video from Sing and Dance with Barney, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) * Part 46: EE - Chapter 1 * Part 47: Move Your Body (2000 Version) * Part 48: EE - Chapter 2 * Part 49: If You're Happy and You Know It (2000 Version) * Part 50: EE - Chapter 3 * Part 51: The Exercise Song (2000 Version) * Part 52: EE - Chapter 4 * Part 53: Snacking on Healthy Food (2000 Version) * Part 54: EE - Chapter 5 * Part 55: I Can Laugh (2000 Version) * Part 56: EE - Chapter 6 * Part 57: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (2000 Version) * Part 58: EE - Chapter 7 * Part 59: When You Have a Ball (2000 Version) * Part 60: EE - Chapter 8 * Part 61: Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me (2000 Version) * Part 62: EE - Chapter 9 * Part 63: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 64: EE - Chapter 10 * Part 65: Volume 4 - Episode 3 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode * Part 66: I Love You Music Video from Barney's Adventure Bus, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) * Part 67: FKOF - Chapter 1 * Part 68: Sailing Out Over the Ocean (1999 Version) * Part 69: FKOF - Chapter 2 * Part 70: The Five Senses Song (1999 Version) * Part 71: FKOF - Chapter 3 * Part 72: Icky Squishy Gooey Ooey (1999 Version) * Part 73: FOKF - Chapter 4 * Part 74: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (1999 Version) * Part 75: FKOF - Chapter 5 * Part 76: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1999 Version) * Part 77: FKOF - Chapter 6 * Part 78: Look Both Ways (1999 Version) * Part 79: FKOF - Chapter 7 * Part 80: The Muffin Man (1999 Version) * Part 81: FKOF - Chapter 8 * Part 82: The Five Senses Song (Reprise, 1999 Version) * Part 83: FKOF - Chapter 9 * Part 84: I Love You (1999 Version) * Part 85: FKOF - Chapter 10 * Part 86 and Final Part: Volume 4 - Episode 4 - Barney Says, Credits and Closing Previews (2001) Coming Soon on June 2024 on YouTube!! Clip from You are Special ..... Audio from You are Special ..... Clip from How Does Your Garden Grow . Clip from How Does Your Garden Grow . Clip from Excellent Exercise . Audio from Excellent Exercise . Clip from Five Kinds of Fun .. Audio from Five Kinds of Fun .. Notes *The Final Video for Barney's Mega Collection Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation